vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akane Koumoto
Summary Akane Kōmoto (紅本 茜 Kōmoto Akane) is a supporting character in the manga series My Monster Secret. Despite looking like a young girl with strange horns, she is in fact a devil who is thousands of years old and the principal of the school the main cast attends, as well as the great-great grandmother of the main cast's homeroom teacher Akari. She is incredibly childish despite her age and often uses her abilities for her own personal gains, especially for pranks and sweets. Despite this, her experience allows her to give advice to her students, notably Asahi, Youko and Nagisa, in their love life, though in equally annoying and bratty manners. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-B physically. Unknown, likely at least 6-A or higher with her magic, although she normally qualifies for much lower levels Name: Akane Komouto Origin: My Monster Secret Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Devil Powers and Abilities: Magic, Shapeshifting (can transform into other people, though she maintains her trademark horns), Mind Manipulation (mind controlled Asahi Kuromine, seemingly by making him wear replicas of her horns), Illusion Creation, Duplication (can create clones of herself, with up to 50 being shown), Telekinesis (telekinetically controlled a large meteor), Size Manipulation (can alter the size of others and herself, such as increasing Nagisa Aizawa's size to that of a normal human), Summoning, Energy Projection (can fire blasts of energy), Flight, Immortality (type 1), Regeneration (High-Low, eventually grew back her horn after it was broken off, though it is unknown whether this applies to only her horns or not), Elemental Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Crow Manipulation, Clairvoyance (can watch events happening anywhere within her school or even in far off locations), Time Manipulation (sped up time in order to cook sweet potato faster), can likely travel between parallel timelines (transported Kiryuin Rin from her parallel timeline to the main one) Attack Potency: Likely Human level physically. Unknown, likely at least Continent level or higher with her magic (Has threatened Earth on several occasions, however, it is uncertain whether this refers to wiping out all of Earth's lifeforms or demolishing the planet itself. She has steered multiple asteroids towards Earth on several occasions and summoned a demonic being stated to be capable of destroying Earth, as well as threatened to destroy all living beings when her powers went berserk because of her toothache). However, due to the comedic nature of the series and her tendency to troll people, her power often qualifies for much lower levels. Speed: Unknown. She has displayed Normal Human speed most of the time but has displayed the ability to keep up with an asteroid in outer space, although this may be an outlier Lifting Strength: Likely Below average by herself physically (It took several clones of her just to carry a normal person). Much higher with telekinesis (has controlled cars, buildings, and even asteroids) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Gets beaten by her great-great-granddaughter Akari on a regular basis. However, Akari herself is far from a normal human being, so Akane's durability which scales from her is uncertain. It should be noted that Akari is the only character that Akane fears, and once Akari's demonic powers are released not even Akane can stop her) Stamina: Average Range: Possibly planetary, given that she steered from outer space asteroids that took several hours to approach Earth) Standard Equipment: Her trident Intelligence: Very experienced but usually acts bratty and spoiled. Weaknesses: She may be a glass cannon (Has displayed powers enough to destroy Earth, but gets beaten up on a regular basis). When her horn is broken, she acts completely OOC and even nature itself cannot compute the change and the Earth is on the verge of destruction. She can transform herself and her clones into anybody, but they still have the signature horns and therefore are not perfect disguises. Her telekinesis requires an immense amount of concentration. Akane is also obsessed with sweets. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: File:Akane clones.png|Akane can create clones of herself with unspecified limit File:Akane illusion.png|Akane using illusion to gain a more mature appearance. She can also use this on her clones or other people to disguise File:Akane blast.png|Akane blasting Ryou with a blast of energy File:Akane telekinesis 1.png|With telekinesis (albeit with immense concentration required), Akane can move from a car... File:Akane telekinesis 2.png|... to a house... File:Akane's asteroid.png|... to even an asteroid File:Akane summoning.png|Akane summoning the fearsome Emperor of Fear File:Akane floating.png|Akane floating File:Akane transmutation.png|Akane turning a plastic ball into a rice cake. She was also implied to have turned furniture into candies once, and even materialized an entire castle on panel File:Akane sizeshift.png|Akane can change the size of her self, her clones, or other people into small (above) or gigantic (below) Gallery File:Akane threatens Earth.png|Akane threatens to destroy Earth... File:Akane's asteroid.png|... with an asteroid File:OOC Akane 1.png|Akane acting OOC literally heralds the end of the world... File:OOC Akane 2.png|... with multiple asteroids approaching Earth File:Akane's toothache.png|Akane's power going berserk due to her toothache threatens to destroy all living beings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Teachers Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Glass Cannons Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Spear Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6 Category:Trident Users